


О любви к искусству

by Anonymous



Series: Лиза Павленко и её мужественность [3]
Category: Vita Nostra - Марина и Сергей Дяченко
Genre: Gen, альтернативная анатомия продолжается
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: goretober-2017





	О любви к искусству

**Author's Note:**

> goretober-2017

— Лиза, — сказал Портнов, отсмеявшись, — для чего вы мне это притащили?

Стоять было неудобно. Лиза пододвинула к себе стул, ещё один, села и поудобнее устроила тяжёлую мотню.

— Вы предлагаете мне пропустить специальность?

— Я предлагаю вам справляться с проблемами самостоятельно.

— Пфф, — сказала Лиза, стараясь не покраснеть. — Я пыталась.

Портнов наклонился, сверкнул в глаза перстнем и хмыкнул.

— Вижу. Забавно получилось.

— Очень забавно, — сказала Лиза, раздражаясь. Член-переросток оттянул ей всё, что можно, и между ног противно саднило.

Портнов извлёк откуда-то из-за спины старый дисковый телефон и снял трубку.

— Николай Валерьевич, — позвал он. — Можно вас ненадолго?

По тому, как Стерх горбился и поводил плечами, было видно, что Лиза его здорово удивила.

— Олег Борисович, — попросил он, деликатно кашлянув. — Вы не могли бы ненадолго нас оставить? Видите ли, мне бы не хотелось выводить Елизавету наружу в таком... состоянии.

Портнов прищурился, оглядел Лизу и кивнул.

— Я в соседнем кабинете, — сказал он и непринуждённо шагнул в стену. Через мгновение оттуда высунулась рука, сгребла со стола сигареты и исчезла.

— Не волнуйтесь, Лизонька, вы тоже будете так уметь, — ласково произнёс Стерх. — Но сейчас у нас с вами другие проблемы.

Он побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Скажите, — начал он. — Вы же пытались... решить проблему самостоятельно?

— Ножницами? — съязвила Лиза.

— Руками, — спокойно ответил Стерх. Лиза неохотно кивнула.

— Простите за бестактность, — продолжил он, — но ведь... это была женщина?

Лиза снова кивнула. Меньше всего ей были нужны уточняющие вопросы.

Стерх задумался.

— Ох уж эти фаритовские эксперименты, — сказал он, как бы между прочим. Кажется, Лиза покраснела. — Скажите... только хорошенько подумайте, пожалуйста... а вы бы хотели уметь превращаться в мужчину? Обычного, без вот таких, — он кивком головы указал на Лизины ноги, — излишеств?

— Да, — сказала Лиза раньше, чем успела подумать. К её удивлению, Стерх улыбнулся.

— Отлично, — сказал он. — Я так и думал. Сейчас мы с вами уберем вашу неожиданную проблему, а к следующему моему занятию вы научитесь воспроизводить её самостоятельно.

Лиза смотрела на него, потрясенная.

— Это может оказаться легче, чем вы думаете, — мягко добавил Стерх. — А если не получится... — он отвернулся и уставился в окно, словно в смущении, — а если не получится, попробуйте поговорить с Фаритом.

Вопреки всем Лизиным усилиям, член радостно шевельнулся.


End file.
